User blog:Wachowman/Total Dram Wiki ep2 Get the Point
After seeing Lak make his series here, it being more than half a year since I posted the first episode, and Fanfiction doesn't work on iPads ;-;, I decided to see how this works here Caution If you don't know how to read or don't like reading sorta long thing, the you got another thing coming First episode: User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep1;Welcoming Episode Start Wachow:Last time on, Total, Drama, Wiki! After meeting our 20 new contestants and with them getting no bonding time or time to settle in what so ever, we took them to a desert to see who will service...well...no other way to put it besides falling sand that goes int an endless abyss, who will survive? Who will win? Find out this time on, Total, Drama, Wiki! (Screen shows Scraw, Tesla, Lak and Ynkr running near each other) Scraw: oh, fuck man! Tesla: This is not what I really expected from a TV show. Ynkr: is this Sue-worthy, man? Tesla: doubt it. Lak: hey...um... Scraw: yeah? Lak: I see more...um, people. Tesla: shit...is that Night? Scraw: the guy you knew before all this? Tesla: yeah, the guy who you hit with your hammer. Ynkr: you knew him before this? Tesla: long story, what should we do? Scraw: lets just ignore them, they don't see us yet. (Screen shows Night, NF, Four and Coupe running near each other) Coupe: this seems very....weird this challenge... Night: there's falling sand, we have no clue where we are and where to go, and you call it weird!? Four: yo Dawg, like seriously, where do we go? Coupe: like he said, we don't even know where we are. NF: maybe there are places without falling sand? Night: but how would we tell? (Screen shows Wachow above in a helicopter) Wachow: (through a megaphone) alright everybody, if you want to have a break you must get the point of this hint, that is all. (Back to Night, NF, Four and Coupe) Night: That was a hint? Coupe: it was more like he was about to say one, but didnt. NF:...I got it! Night: got what? NF: we're in a desert right? What's always in a desert? Four:....sand? Coupe: I think she was referring to cacti. NF: exactly! And Cactuses have- Night: spikes! Which are pointy! So...where the fuck is a Cactus! (Screen shows Fire, AG and Shoop running by each other) Shoop: so yeah, me and Deadpool are like 'this', we go to bars all the time and I'm not even allowed! AG: ok, we like, already fucking heard you! Shoop: I mean, it's not like everyone gets to be friends with Deadpool. AG: Lets focus! Did anybody get what that hint meant? Fire: no clue Confessional Cam Fire: it meant cactuses, obviously, but these aren't the people I want to form an alliance with, I mean seriously... Shoop: I feel like knowing Deadpool will help me out alot in this game. AG: IM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS! Back Fire:...I'm gunna look this way. AG: but we just lost the falling sand! Why would you go sideways now! Fire: eh, why not? (Fire runs to the left of AG and Shoop) Shoop: c'mon, lets keep running. AG: uhg...yeah whatever Shoop: anyways, I have a story of me and Deadpool. (AG cringes) (Screen shows Scraw, Tesla, Lak and Ynkr barely ahead of the falling sand) Scraw: c'mon, like Tesla said, Find a cactus, find a cactus! Lak: I, um, I think I see one... Ynkr: where man! Scraw: I see it, I see it! Tesla: lets not waste any t-ahhhh (They look back to see Tesla fell into the abyss, they run even faster) Scraw: hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! Ynkr: oh shi- (Ynkr falls into the abyss) (Scraw gets to the cactus, he notices the ground is different) Scraw: c'mon kid, run! (Lak is about to get to the cactus when the sand under him falls) Lak:Ahhhh! Scraw: (grabs Laks hand) gotcha. Lak: oh, um, thanks. Scraw: sure, anything for an alliance member. Lak: a-alliance? (Screen shows Night, NF, Four and Coupe) Night: I'm getting....really....really tired... Coupe: I am as well, we really need to find a- look! (They group looks up to see AG and Shoop approaching) AG: guys, I would turn if I were you! (Night notices the falling sand is right behind them) Night: oh fuck Shoop:This is not g- ahh (Shoop falls into the abyss) Four:Yo Dawg we gotta go (Night, AG, Coupe, NF and Four all turn left where the sand has yet to fall) Coupe: this isn't good... Night: no shit! NF: it's getting closer! AG: just keep running! (Right then a giant hole appears in front of the group) (NF notices the hole and jumps over it) NF: (looking back) Look out! Four: what nigg-Aaaaaaahhh! (Four is too late to notice and falls into the hole) Night: Oh shit! (Night jumps over the hole followed by Coupe) (AG then attempts to jump the hole but isn't able to make it all the way) AG: AHG! Help! (Night goes back and grabs AGs hand) AG: pull me up! Night: Im-uh-trying! Confessional Cam Night: pull him up? Last I checked he wasn't part of the alliance, even if my alliance isn't official yet, and the less people left, the easier this challenge will be, so there's no reason for him. Back Night: (purposely lets go of AG's hand) Oh no! AG: Ahhg! (Night gets up and starts running to catch up to NF and Coupe) (Screen now shows Piet, CW, Meat and Patts) Piet: has anyone gotten what thee clue meant yet? Meat: no clue Patts:.... Piet: eh? Quiet one, do ye have any idea? Patts:...no Piet: what is yer problem? CW: hey guys, I see another player. (Fire then runs up to the group, he doesn't have falling sand behind him) Fire: oh boy, out ran away from that sand like Alyson Brie would. Meat: Alyson Brie tho. Piet: er, what? Fire: uh, nothing, do you guys know what you're looking for? CW: guys, lets keep moving while we talk, we just finally lost the sand. Fire: yeah. Lets keep moving. Piet: alright, anyways, so you know thee clue? Fire: yep, were looking for Cactuses, or Cacti of you're fancy. CW:...ohhhh "get the POINT of this hint" damn how'd we not get that? Meat: didn't think It was that simple. Patts:... Piet: well, damn, we passed like 3 of those. CW: doesn't look like a problem now, I think I see one! (The group looks ahead of them and sees a cactus) Piet: yes! We're saved! Patts:....think again... (The sand in front of them starts to fall) Fire: No! We have to turn back! (Patts then jumps over the hole to the cactus before more falls) CW: Patts, help u- (CW falls in) Meat: Shit! Piet: this is not good! Fire: it's behind us now! (Fire, Meat and Piet both fall into the abyss while Patts just watches) Patts:... (Screen shows MrA, Loygan, A6, Coder and Steeler running from sand that is right behind them) MrA: DAMMIT, where's a fucking cactus! Loygan: We still don't know, stop asking us! MrA: I'm the reason we even know were looking for a cactus, I did the hard part, you do the rest. Coder: whatever. Steeler: nigga, cool da fuck down. MrA: or what! You'll make me do more work than I've already done? Why am I stuck with you pe-wha! (Steeler then trips MrA which has him fall into the abyss still right behind them) Steeler: ok, now we can concentrate on running. A6: guys, I see a cactus! Steeler:...well then, I probably shouldn't have tripped him. Loygan: meh. (The group approach the cactus but the sand in front of it falls into the abyss) Loygan: oh fuck! Coder: it's to big to jump! Steeler: not for me! (Steeler runs faster to the hole) A6: No! (Steeler jumps....coming no where close to making it over the hole) A6: (facepalm) ok guys, we gotta keep running, lets go left. Loygan: yeah, lets go. (Screen shows Night running towards where Coupe and NF are) Night: (talking to self) ok, NF and Coupe seem like good allies, Four seems like someone ok I guess, but I can't just have 4 people in an alliance, AG defiantly isn't in it, nor Tesla or that Scraw guy, uhg, I don't really know anyone else. (Night then catches up to NF and Coupe) NF: hey...where's that AG guy? Night: I couldn't pull him up. Coupe: that's too bad, but we have to keep moving. NF: yeah, we have to run into a cactus some time now. Coupe: I sure hope so. NF: guys, should we split up? Night: no, that's not a good idea, if we find a cactus then were all safe. Coupe: I agree with Night, it wouldn't be smart to split up. Night: alright, well, we need to find a cactus soon. NF: seriously... (Screen shows A6, Loygan and Coder, very ahead of the falling sand) A6: ok, I think we can slow down now. Coder: Seriously man, I've never worked this hard before in my life A6: Loygan, Loygan man. Loygan: uhg, fine. (The group slows down) Loygan: I just feel it's better to keep ahead of the-ahhg! (A hole forms under Loygan having him fall into the abyss) Coder: Holy shit! A6: c'mon, lets go! (Coder and A6 start running away as the sand catches up to them) Coder: shitshitshitshitshitshit A6: keep *huff huff* going! Coder: look! A cactus! (Coder and A6 see a cactus in the distance) A6: we...have...to get to....it Coder: no shit... (A6 gets to the cactus a couple feet ahead of Coder) A6: I did it! I'm safe! Coder: I'm comi- ahhg! (Coder falls into a hole that formed below him) A6: No!...well...at least I'm safe.... (All the sand around the cactus he's standing next to falls) A6:....fuck.... (Screen shows Night, Coupe and NF) NF: we...really...need to find one... Night: I...hate this...so...much (Screen shows Wachow in the Helicopter above) Wachow: (through megaphone) 5 minutes left until all the sand falls, anyone on a cactus is safe and will be picked up! (Back to group) Night: shit! NF: guys, where do you think the people who fall go? Coupe: hopefully...a net? Night: or they die, which wouldn't be good for us since Four fell into the hole, and we need him for the alliance. Coupe: they can't die...hopefully. Night: whatever w- he-Hey! A cactus! Look! NF: wher- oh, I see it! We found one! Wachow: (megaphone) 3 minutes! Coupe: we must hurry. (The group approaches the cactus) Night: yes! We made i- (A hole forms in front of the group) NF: look out! (NF jumps over the hole followed by Coupe) Coupe: c'mon night, lets go! (Night jumps but misses and holds on to the side) Night: shit! Help! (Coupe runs out and grabs Night's hand and pulls him up) Coupe: c'mon. Night: uhg, thanks. (Coupe gets to the cactus ground followed by Night) (Screen shows Wachow again) Wachow: 1 minute le-oh...everyone left has a cactus...never mind then, Lets go pick em up. (Screen shows remaining Users back at the camp) Wachow: congratulations! You all survived the sand! NF: wait, where's everyone else? Wachow: dead. All: what! Wachow: a-haha, just kidding! Our chef Tbone will be bringing them in right....now. (Screen shows the chef Tbone bring in all the users that fell) Coupe: where did they go? Wachow: we had a net at the bottom. AG: y'know, it didn't help the fall AT. ALL. Wachow: a-haha, yeah, I know AG:...pfft Wachow: anyways, to the surviving users, it sees like its time to pick the teams, so, the first and the last people to make it to a cactus are the team captains, Scraw and Night, start picking. Confessional Cam Night: two things are certain, one, I can't let him get Tesla, I want Tesla out as fast as possible, two, I need Four, Coupe and NF on my team, but I need Tesla first. Scraw: I want to pick my alliance obviously, but since I'm sure he won't pick Tesla since they're enemies, I need Ynkr and Lak first, maybe take a few of his alliance members too. Tesla: please Scraw, pick me or else he will, he wants me out man! Fire: hey...a camera...cool. Back Wachow: Scraw, you pick first. Scraw: alright, umm, Ynkr. Ynkr: sweet! Wachow: ok, night, you next. Night: Tesla! Scraw: ok, now I pick Tesl-whaaa! Tesla: Fuck! Wachow: Scraw, you're up man. Scraw: grr, Four! Night: Coupe! Scraw: NF! Night: Meat! Scraw: Lak! Night: Piet. Scraw: Fire. Night: Patts. Scraw: Loygan. Night: CW Scraw: A6 Night: dammit, um, Steeler. Scraw: crap, uh, MrA. Night: umm, Shoop. Scraw: hmmm, Coder. AG: Seriously! LAST PICK Night: can I not pick him? Wachow: no, he's yours. Night: fine. AG. Wachow: alright. Night, Piet, Shoop, Tesla, CW, AG, Patts, Coupe, Steeler and Meat, you are team TrollBanners! CW: legit enough. Steeler: I guess. Wachow: and Scraw, Coder, NF, MrA, Ynkr, Four, Loygan, A6, Fire, Lak, you are team SpamKillers! NF: SpamKillers? Fire: works for me. Ynkr: same. Wachow: now, Night, since you finished last, your team goes to the elimination ceremony! Night: wait, that the fuck! That's not fair! Wachow: it is to me, see ya there. (Screen shows both teams at the dinning hall) Tbone: Now! Here's how it goes! You will eat what I give you! It may be good! It most likely won't be good! Sometimes there won't even be food on what I Give you, but you'll eat it anyways! Todays dinner is a classic bone! Yes, a Bone! From the chicken wings me and Wachow had this morning. (Screen shows players eating on 2 sides of the room for their perspective teams) (At Team TrollBanners) Night:...we're eating bones? AG:...yep... Meat: it's...edible right? Tesla: no, no it's not. Piet: erg, yer pussies, when in thee seven seas all we could eat was our own toe and finger nails, yee scalawags complainin' a bone? Yerg you might've already lost this show. Night: Piet, cut it out with the pirate shit, it's getting old. Piet: you callin' me fake? Night: if that's how you like to put it. Piet: why i'd outta. Coupe: gentlemen, gentlemen please, lets settle down now. Tesla: yeah, What Coupe said lets calm down. Piet: yee pussies, why would yee stop a fight, back in the seven seas- AG: we don't care! CW: dude, just stop. Steeler: seriously nigga, you best be calmin' yo ass down. Piet: to Davie Jones Locker with all of yee! (Piet leaves the dining room) Shoop: hey guys, wanna hear a Deadpool story? AG: I'm out, going to sleep. Steeler: same, dawg. Patts:...agreed.... (The rest of the users leave the dining room except for Night and Coupe) Night:...we need to get AG on our side, don't we? Coupe: I would also suggest Shoop or Patts. Night: maybe both, cause we need Tesla out today! Coupe: understood. Now I'll go get them. (Coupe leaves and later returns with AG and Shoop) Coupe: Patts said no...er...well he said nothing but he didn't get up or say yes so..., he's not gunna help us. Night: uhg, whatever, we'll ask others to help us later, listen you two, if you wanna make it far youll stick With me, got it? AG: woah woah, after dropping me into an abyss you expect me to work with you? Night: who's your other option? AG:...touché. Night: now, today, we vote of Tesla, simple as that, don't ask why, just spread it around. Shoop/AG: alright. Night: (to self) hehehe, tesla, you won't win this war, just like the last time. (Screen shows Tesla out side the dining room listening to everything Night has been saying) Tesla: (to self) no way Night, I'm not losing this early, and defiantly not before you. (Tesla runs back to the cabins) (Screen shows Wachow outside the TrollBanners cabin) Wachow: (megaphone) Did you guys forget you were voting somebody off! Cause it's time to do that now! Piet: uhg! That son of a...NOO. (Piet notices his bag is empty and all his stuff has been stolen) Piet: alright, yee scalawags, Where, the fuck, is, my stuff! Steeler: we didnt take yo shit Dawg. Piet: it was you, wasn't it?! Steeler: now I know you ain't accusing me of stealing. Piet: it's in your name, you must've. Steeler: Plz, Imma jock from Pittsburg. Piet: then who stole my stuff! (After 10 minutes of accusing everyone, Tbone enters the cabin) Tbone: Hey! Wachow is ready to send one of your sorry asses home! So get moving! Everyone: yes sir! Elimination Ceremony Wachow: alright, it's been a long day, so lets get this over with, you've all already voted so lets talley the votes, I will call Who's safe....AG, CW, Coupe. (Passes them marshmallows) AG: Alright! Wachow:...Shoop, Patts, Meat. Shoop: Deadpool would be so proud of me! Wachow: I'm sure he would be...next safe, Steeler. Steeler: Woo, Ma Nigga Ma Nigga! Wachow: Night, Tesla, Piet, you all got at least one vote, the person with only one vote is...Night. Night: yes! Wachow: Piet, Tesla, this is the last marshmallow of the day, one of you had 4 votes, the other had 5, and it goes to.... Piet: (looks intensely at it) Tesla:(starts getting nervous) Wachow:...Tesla. Night: What! Tesla: Yes! Piet: wha-wait, where's my stuff tho! Tesla: I saw Night hide it under the cabin, Piet: you! I knew it! Night: Wait a minute, no I didn- Piet: keep yee lying to yerself, I can tell a lie from a sea away. Wachow: we'll get your stuff to you sometimes, now, here's how you leave, it's...your worst fear! Piet: you don't mean... Wachow: yep, you have to walk the plank! Piet: (sees a thousand foot plank form in front of him)...NOOOOO! (Piet slowly walks to the edge of the plank, which took 15 minutes, and jumps off far, far away from the camp) Wachow: that took a while, anyways, who will survive what we have planned next, who will be out, will this Feud between Tesla and Night grow worse, find out next time, on Total, Drama, Wiki! Votes Votes for Night- Piet Votes for Tesla- Shoop, Coupe, Night and AG Votes for Piet- CW, Steeler, Patts, Meat, Tesla Category:Blog posts